Limitless Insanity
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Things often didn't go this haywire... then again, they've never dealt with aliens before either. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Crash Landing

Green lit consoles shone pale light around the control room of the pointed space vessel currently in slipstream hyperdrive, as two of its occupants paced around the room and the third just leaned against the wall watching them.

"You said it was looking at you funny?!" Zosha questioned, as Zola glanced over the control panel nearest to her.

"Well, I thought it did but… it's a machine, an appliance, it… does stuff." Zola responded, Zosha rolling her eyes.

"It's a pretty cool 'appliance'! Slipstream drive to go over 40 times faster than light, and a computer drive powerful enough to become mildly sentient!" Zosha replied, Zola shaking her head.

"I'm not gonna talk to your ship!"

"It's important that you two get along, I can leave you two alone for a while, if you'd like?"

"Now you're creeping me out."

Zosha had a thought. "Alright, bonding therapy then, trust exercises. I'll let you fly her, shut it down to basic." She stepped over to the main console by the front windows and tapped a few switches, taking it out of hyperdrive. "What a shot! Between the orbital paths of Earth and Mars…"

Zola was about to respond but then the power cut out.

"Aunt Zosha, when was this ship last checked?" Zola asked in a worried tone.

"Uh… all the electrical impulses are down, the EPS conduits are cut, I can't get the shields back up!" Zosha responded, Zola backing up and Keyshi resting his hands on her shoulders as Zosha took hold of two solidly jammed levers. "She's… completely vulnerable!" She groaned as she pushed on the levers, to reset the fuses… and the moment they released forwards, they all realised it was more than some blown conduits as every thruster on the ship fired at full power. Power was going everywhere it wasn't meant to, and sparks and explosions threw all across the ship.

"Tell me there's a big button that'll fix this!" Zola shouted, as she gripped onto the wall of the room.

"Yes… big, beautiful and friendly button! She'll help us out, come on Avent-" Zosha shouted in response, before the main console went up in flames. "Go to the engine tunnels! It's a quantum fold space, the interior and exterior don't match up, go and get as far as you can!"

"Quantum folded-" Zola tried to respond...

"Go!" Zosha yelled before they ran.

At the same time in Anaheim, Amanda had dragged a drunken Finn into the elevator.

"Should've cut you off after your 20th tequila shot!" Amanda muttered as Finn reached at her, gripping onto her tank top. "My clothes stay on! Finn, you're wasted!" She said as she pulled his hands off her, only for him to pull her closer.

"Don't be coy, love… I know you've had your thoughts on me, I see it in your eyes every time…" Finn responded, his right hand running through her shoulder length hair.

"You need to sober up…" Amanda whispered as she found it hard to look away from his blue eyes as his left hand slid under her tank top and he rested his face into her neck. Amanda backed against the button panel, hitting one of the buttons and pulling her tank top off. "Better now?" She asked quietly as his hands rested on her now scarlet tinged face and her hands rested on his shoulders before he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Much better." Finn whispered before they kissed… time stood still for them, only for the doors to open and "Are you fucking kidding me?!" to be yelled, both seeing Cody.

"Go use the other elevator!" Finn growled.

"And tell that meteorite to 'Go and use the other sky'?!" Cody responded, motioning towards his open room door a few feet behind him, where there was a window looking outside.

"Buzzkill. Seriously, love? How did you not run sooner from him?" Finn responded as he helped Amanda untangle herself from him and pull her tank top back on before Amanda turned to Cody.

"What meteorite?" Amanda asked, her arms around Finn to steady him and her yelping when she felt his hand pinch her ass. "You behave yourself, Balor!" She said before Cody dragged them both out and into the room to see what he thought was a crashed meteorite.

"Cody… that's a spaceship, not a meteorite." Finn replied, still drunk.

"Next thing, you're gonna quote Star Wars and tell me that the moon is a space station!" Cody responded, as falling, fire trailing remnants of the falling object fell from the sky. The ship had come in at an angle from the East, so in a long trail, fire was falling like rain across the city.

"Everybody down!" Finn yelled, throwing Amanda to the floor and crashing on top of her as Cody fell towards the Tv stand when the shockwave hit.

"You okay?!" Amanda asked as Finn held onto her, starting to sober up.

"Yeah, I think…" Finn replied, looking at her and seeing that she was unharmed. "That would've been a… sonic boom… that thing entered the atmosphere faster than the speed of sound. Like the bullet train in Japan when it enters a tunnel."

"Well that hurt like fuck!" Cody muttered as he pulled himself up. "You two gonna get up?"

"I can't exactly feel my legs…" Finn and Amanda said simultaneously, Cody rolling his eyes and pulling them up to their feet.

"You… are a right pair of idiots at times. But give it a minute, your legs will wake up…" Cody replied as distantly, sirens began to blast and helicopters began to power up their rotors, the security forces beginning to mobilize and examine the fallen wreckage.

"Let's wait til they cool off… I'll go get him to sober up." Amanda said before helping Finn out of the room. She put the key in the door and opened it, helping Finn lie down on his side after he pulled his shirt off. "You gonna be okay? Let me know if you…" She said before he carefully wrapped his right hand around her left wrist and looked up at her.

"I'm fine… you come here." Finn replied, before he pulled her down to the bed herself, their lips colliding as they both rolled over onto their sides.

But as Amanda turned onto her back, she saw Finn slump to the side… and that his eyes were closed.

Amanda slipped her clothes and shoes off and settled Finn and herself under the covers… she had a feeling he wouldn't remember in the morning.


	2. Cloudy Mind

Finn opened his eyes, head pounding like someone was using a jackhammer on it… and him seeing Amanda sleeping peacefully with her clothes on the floor.

It wasn't long before her legs and arms stretched in her sleepy state and he realised he was holding her, the black lace against his skin making his pulse quicken.

"Ow… my damn head…" Finn muttered as Amanda's eyes opened.

"You drank too much…" Amanda said quietly after turning to face him.

"I gathered that… I feel like that meteorite may as well have landed on my head." Finn responded, seeing the Tv with its sound muted, running on the news channel which currently played a recording of the fallen object, some parts of the pit still burning and the subtext at the bottom reading that they had identified some leaked fluid as a fuel of an unknown kind.

"I don't think this is West coast chaos… enjoying yourself there?" Amanda replied, Finn realising what she meant.

"Uh… yeah- no, not…" Finn responded, Amanda giving him a look. "Yes… of course I was." He admitted, trying to hide a subtle smirk.

"Figured as much… we got a bit crazy last night but got interrupted." Amanda replied before both heard a knock at the door and heard Cody.

"I do hope you didn't do it hard enough to break the damn bed!" Cody called out.

Amanda slipped out of Finn's arms and pulled his shirt on before opening the door.

"Traffic stalled?" Amanda asked, Cody seeing that she had last night's makeup on.

"Yeah, half the city is in a standstill. News reports said that they removed a… a 'body' from the ship when they managed to get inside a few hours ago. Yeah… drunken Balor was right for once, they showed a close up shot of it and it's like nothing I've ever seen even on those stealth fighter jets." Cody explained.

"Well now I'm hungover and need a shower… no yelling at her or raising fists." Finn responded before heading into the bathroom, Cody closing the door as Amanda absentmindedly straightened up the room while the shower was running.

"Sex didn't happen, Cody." Amanda said but Cody turned him to her in a gentle manner. "What, you don't believe me?" She asked.

"I didn't say that. But you said that like it really _didn't_ happen… not even in your… head." Cody responded, the last part as he lightly tapped his index finger on her forehead.

"Watch that, please, I had a migraine yesterday." Amanda said, Cody dropping his hand. Amanda focused on fixing the bed and heading to Finn's duffel bag, Cody seeing her set out some clothes for Finn… after the shower stopped, both heard a knock at the bathroom door and Amanda walked over and opened it, handing Finn his clothes and Cody letting out a barely audible scoff.

"Problem, Stardust?" Amanda asked after she pulled her yoga pants on and sat down.

"And you've got no problem being mere inches from his naked body... moments after saying that nothing happened." Cody responded.

"Before you raise your voice, I passed out last night after kissing her and she stayed by my side." Finn said after getting dried off, dressed and returning to the room. "Now about this body from the space ship-" He said but Cody's temper was past its boiling point.

"Why don't you just admit that the only body you're interested in is Mandy's?!" Cody yelled.

"Cody, what's your fucking problem?!" Finn responded angrily, putting Amanda behind him.

"She's… damn it!" Cody shouted, turning around to the wall. "The body they took, it was… it was tiny. Child sized, but for all we know if it's some sort of Martian, that could be a titan giant to them!"

"So they could be looking for her…" Amanda said as Cody turned back to her, rage disappearing.

Cody left, reaching the elevator… before he punched the steel door. He grimaced and pulled his right hand back before the doors opened, Cody seeing Randy.

"Did you just break your damn hand?!" Randy asked after Cody walked into the elevator.

"I don't care if I did…" Cody answered after relocating his middle finger back into its joint, Randy seeing bruises forming. "And I might've royally fucked things up with Mandy."

"How so?" Randy asked after the doors closed.

"I accused Finn of… well, making her his world, and her falling right to him at a single word." Cody explained.

"Cody, that wasn't right of you and you know it. But give them their space before you apologize." Randy said.

On the road later when they were ready for the day, Finn glanced at the phone in Amanda's hands and saw her watching an ECW match from 2007 consisting of CM Punk and Chris Benoit vs Marcus Cor Von and Elijah Burke… and noticed that Amanda wasn't smiling but was reflecting.

"Different times… a different era altogether." Finn said, Amanda jumping slightly as the two had spent most of the journey so far in quiet.

"Back then, I thought I'd never lose anyone else… and it wasn't too long after Sherri's death that the news that he had done what he did had hit us. He wasn't himself, that's not how I want to remember him." Amanda replied as Finn rested his right hand on her left one. "He treated me like one of his own children… and he never told me he was hurting that badly."

"Everyone has a hidden side to them… things they keep secret and don't tell, for whatever reason. You, me… Dianne, Enzo, Ace, Seth, everyone, we all have parts, little fractions of our lives that we just don't speak of. Some people just… hide the wrong things. And sometimes… on a bad day… it's those things that can never be reversed." Finn responded, glancing down at their hands as the fingers instinctively entwined.

At the arena later, Amanda was watching one of the old videos when she felt a hand on her right shoulder and turned, seeing John Laurinaitis, who saw the video of Chris and Eddie.

"You shouldn't be watching that." John said, Amanda closing out YouTube.

"I'm not breaking any rules, Johnny Ace, we're not on Tv for another few hours." Amanda responded after putting her phone away, John looking her over and the former executive vice president of talent relations noticing Amanda's black nail polish and brass knuckles on her fingers with the Word Life logo on them as well as her usual Balor Club tank top.

"I know… but it'll get you distracted from your event, looking at old things like that. The memories and all." John replied, as he clicked his knuckles out of habit.

"You do that too, huh?" Amanda asked.

"Yep. But you shouldn't, your fingers are too slim." John responded before both heard Cody call out for Amanda and John saw her grimace. "Uh oh…"

"Yeah, bit of a fight between him and me earlier." Amanda replied.

"Cody?" John called out, Cody walking over to them. "Is there anything you want to say to Mandy?" He asked, Cody noticing the shade of nail color he hadn't seen on Amanda's nails since she was 19.

"Yeah… nice nails. Also, there's show prep to be done." Cody responded, like no tension or disagreement ever happened.

"There is but something hurt her-" John started to say, Cody turning to him.

"Then maybe creative should split her apart from Balor!" Cody seethed, having looked back to the petite brunette, who narrowed her eyes. Amanda pushed herself off the production crate and headed down the hallway, John turning to Cody.

"Some kind of tension involving Balor as well, why'd you go off like that at Mandy? She's been your friend since childhood." John responded.

"A lot's changed since then." Cody said.

Amanda walked into the locker room and closed the door, heading to the couch and lying her head down in Finn's lap, which he knew was an indicator of stress or sadness and immediately started stroking her hair.

"Still people going crazy, huh? Well… stupid question really, ain't it?" Finn questioned.

Amanda muffled a slight cry, Finn now lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

"That little prick, I feel like murdering him!" Amanda grumbled, Finn a bit startled by that… but he also knew that everyone had their limits.


	3. Don't Break Her Heart Again!

_**Meanwhile…**_

Cody was in another hallway, muttering to himself… but the second the words "That little bitch! She's probably hiding something else with him… gotta force them to admit it!" left his mouth, he turned around and saw John.

"You don't force them to do anything… or you'll find we'll have a _serious_ problem, pal." John warned, in a tone that was threateningly calm.

"Oh, this coming from the guy who fucked Nikki Bella while still legally married-" Cody responded, John punching him and sending him reeling back.

"Legally separated, the divorce got dragged out… you want to talk about cheating, you fucked around behind my little sister's back and then had the damn nerve to blame it on her when you damn well know it wasn't her fault!" John replied.

"Wasn't her fault?! It was either her not keeping anything interesting or not taking care of herself, I only went looking for someone who could!" Cody responded.

The resulting loud thud was heard around the arena, Amanda sitting up so quickly and Finn wrapping his arms around her so she wouldn't fall.

"Yeah… John found him." Amanda said quietly as the fight escalated by the time it reached the hallway outside their locker room and Finn stood up and opened the door… he immediately walked back in and slammed it as soon as John shouted "Heads up!" and a crash was heard.

"Damn…" Finn responded.

"He tossed Cody through a table?!" Amanda asked, standing up.

"Something like that… he deserved it, is all I can say. Your brother would have yelled at him, not beat him to a pulp unless Cody said something he shouldn't have." Finn replied, stepping back from the door.

"Hey! Hey! Enough already!" Hunter yelled after reaching John and Cody and pulling them apart. "What the hell has gotten into you two?!" He demanded.

"Apparently… his breakup with Mandy was _her_ fault." John answered as he collected and calmed himself, Cody glaring at him.

"Hey, there were treatments to help fix it!" Cody yelled.

"And now I'm sure one of them caused her to be dehydrated that day!" John shouted.

"Cody, what you also seem to forget is that just the knowledge that she had the condition was traumatizing enough, she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it at that point! Maybe if you'd even tried to support her like a decent partner she'd have been able, but instead you fucked off with other women and by the time she felt ready to try treatments, it was too late for half of them!" Hunter added.

Cody grabbed a metal pan and threw it… but at that time, the locker room door opened and Amanda screamed as the pan hit her right in her nose, Hunter turning infuriated at Cody as Finn helped Amanda back into the locker room and pressed a washcloth to her nose as John ran in and helped Amanda sit down.

"You… can count yourself out of this whole arena for now! Get yourself to your hotel or wherever you're staying!" Hunter growled at Cody.

Cody stormed off and Hunter walked into the locker room, jumping back when he heard Amanda scream as Finn reset her nose.

"Alright, that was it, Mandy girl. Come here…" Finn soothed her, pulling Amanda into a hug as the sudden pain faded from her face and turned to an aching.

Amanda rested her head into Finn's shoulder as his hand lightly rested on her back before rubbing it.

 _ **West Anaheim Medical Center, ER…**_

"A flying baseball, how did that happen?" Rey asked.

"Some crazy blonde and red haired lady threw it at me!" Aalyah responded, feeling her father's hand rest on her back as she kept herself from scratching at the stitches in her head.

"I know who she is… Alexa ain't nice sometimes, to say the least." Rey replied, lightly and carefully tapping his finger in different spots around the stitches to provide some relief to the itching, tugging feeling the stitches gave.

"Put her in the Lucha Underground Temple where you work, Dad, maybe that'll straighten her out!" Aalyah said, Rey knowing that she had his attitude.

In a separate room in the ER, Alexa was dealing with a cracked eye socket as a result of a flying baseball bat.

"So the bat hit you and then you chucked the ball and it hit some brunette?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah. Damn, that hurt, I don't even know who I hit!" Alexa replied before both looked after hearing "The damn thing hit me right in the face." and seeing Amanda in the room across from them.

"Your ex did this, miss?" The doctor asked.

"He's a mean little bastard!" Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her left shoulder.

"We'll get you sorted out… if the government will 'let us'." The doctor replied.

"The government? They've cut something off here?" Finn questioned, as his left hand entwined with Amanda's left one across his lap.

"They brought that body from the UFO over here. Sealed off half the third floor with armed FBI looking guys, that's an entire ICU ward, an operating room and the corridors between, which means it takes a half hour of permission obtaining to just pass through the corridor, let alone use the rooms you can only get to through them." The doctor explained, clearly frustrated at being restricted from half of the building.

He left to go notify the X-Ray techs, Amanda pulling the curtain back that separated the rooms and seeing Rey and Aalyah, the teen smiling when she saw her.

"Auntie Mandy!" Aalyah said, getting up and walking over before they hugged… afterwards, Rey lightly lifted Amanda's jaw up to him so he could see the broken nose and missing tooth clearer.

"What happened, Aalyah? And Rey, I can press assault charges against Cody for this, right?" Amanda asked.

"That pint sized terror hit my daughter-" Rey said.

"I believe that Auntie Mandy calls her Bitchy Bliss." Aalyah responded, Alexa's head snapping up when she heard Amanda snicker.

"Bitchy Bliss, huh?!" Alexa growled as she stepped into the room. "Yeah… I can see where that came from."

"And if you don't leave, I'm gonna ram my foot so far down your throat that you'll be pissing out shoelaces! You struck my surrogate niece, are you out of your mind?!" Amanda responded after standing up… and then she backhanded her, Alexa screaming in pain as even without the brass knuckles, Amanda's backhand felt like a punch.

Alexa turned to Aalyah, who was furious.

"A concussion over an accident, I didn't even toss the bat… that damn ball could've cracked my skull!" Aalyah growled.

"I just… damn it!" Alexa shouted, turning towards the window in a frustrated movement, before she looked at her own reflection in the glass and thought to herself. "Any of you want to adventure somewhere? Too busy bleeding and scratching? Good, didn't want you anyway." She said, before heading for the door.

Amanda muttered in Irish, Rey lightly nudging her as he knew she was cursing.

"Old habit… come on, you've known me since I was 12, Rey." Amanda said as they hugged. "I miss you being there… are you ever gonna come back?" She asked.

"Maybe someday, kiddo." Rey answered as they let go.

Alexa and Maryse reached the third floor, looking around.

"This is illegal, that's the US government!" Maryse hissed as she and Alexa hid behind a wall.

"Now look Maryse, the only reason the public even know that this alien body even exists is because it was caught being removed from the wreckage in the background of a news interview, they're being more secretive over this than they are of the country's damn defence protocols… if anything, people deserve to know what alien life looks like." Alexa responded quietly.

"When did you ever get so concerned with what people rightfully deserve?" Maryse questioned.

"What, you think because me and Amanda have our hostilities that I'm totally heartless? Talk about only reading the front page of the book." Alexa responded, before peering over the top again. "Air vent up there, they'll have an outlet in the ward… ready to roleplay a James Bond movie?"

Maryse nodded and boosted Alexa up.

"Why didn't you forcefully drag Mandy from whoever that blue eyed man is?" Maryse whispered as Alexa used a multi tool to loosen the bolts and screws.

"She's injured… she doesn't need to be working herself, regardless of what it's for." Alexa answered, and Maryse was a bit startled and confused. She'd never known of Alexa to think of people's safety and rights like this, and it had gotten her wondering if maybe people had been reading only half of the book. "Okay… carefully put that on the ground, no sound." She whispered, handing the vent cover to her after removing the last screw.

Maryse did so and Alexa crawled through the air vent, reaching the room and unscrewing the second vent… but when she jumped down, Zosha's eyes snapped open.

"An ifreann atá tú ag déanamh anseo?" Zosha asked, having read Amanda's mind during the regeneration process.

"Body… they said a body… but she's alive!" Alexa said quietly as Maryse reached the end of the vent herself but froze before she jumped down after her eyes laid upon Zosha.

"You speak… western human, not one of the central dialects… where am I?" Zosha responded after a few seconds, Alexa realising that her species must've perceived language wrong, that Earth had one language with the countries having their own different 'dialects' of the same speech, and that it was probably mapped from the common 2D image of the nations of the world, with America to the far left, Europe in the center and Asia and Australia to the right.

"California… Anaheim." Maryse answered.

Zosha pulled herself up and looked out the window… grabbing Alexa's multi tool, she cut a good part of the glass away and stepped out onto the ledge, realising that she still had her parachute.

"Now I know why they didn't want me to come here… I can… smell the pollution here, the unstable weather system, this is a world on the brink of tearing itself apart…" Zosha said, as she looked across the cityscape.

"Wait, what are you-" Alexa started to ask as Zosha stepped away from the ledge and looked at them.

"Hasta la vista, you two!" Zosha responded before jumping off, Alexa and Maryse running over and seeing the parachute open as Zosha was near a skyscraper.

"Well, damn it!" Maryse muttered.

"We just let an alien loose in the city…" Alexa said before she turned around and saw documents laid out across a nearby desk, results from medical examinations and tests that had been performed on Zosha.

"Anything stand out?" Maryse asked.

"Well… blood test shows close similarities to the human type B+, X-ray shows a similar organ structure to us but… a third, smaller lung, and a singular kidney…" Alexa replied as she flicked through the papers, before she found one that caught her eye and read it out. "A tissue sample showed unexpected healing abilities… the wound from which the tissue was taken was healed within minutes, furthermore the tissue itself appeared to 'regenerate' its cellular functions, however all later died from starvation of necessary air. Results show that cells could have the potential to operate… independently? With some sort of regenerative capability preserving a completely severed part fully alive for minutes, possibly hours after removal."

After being examined and released, Amanda and Finn were outside with Rey and Aalyah when Amanda's head snapped up… but the other three didn't know why she was looking in the direction of the skyscrapers.

"Hey Mandy… something up? Other than the sky and clouds?" Rey questioned.

"Just… thought I heard something." Amanda said dismissively… but Rey wouldn't be fooled and lightly poked her back until she turned to him. "Didn't it seem odd that they just went into the direction of the third floor?" She asked.

"She did say 'adventure'... maybe she'll be exploring the cell of a federal jail tonight." Rey replied.

At the hotel after grabbing some Chinese food, Aalyah and Rey let the two be… but she looked at him.

"You okay with him around her, Dad?" Aalyah asked.

"At the moment, I'd say I can… tolerate it. If he hurts her even once…" Rey replied, before stopping and continuing with his food.

"It's hard watching us grow up…" Aalyah said before they went to go find Angie and Dominic.

Rey knew she was right.


	4. Spilled Over

_**10/5/15…**_

 _Bubba_ _Ray knew that blood on a table was a bad sign and turned to Amanda, who was on the ground, hands over her mouth and nose as D-Von tried to help her up to see the extent of the damage._

" _Just hold still, kiddo, it's alright." D-Von responded, managing to help Amanda sit up and she lowered her hands, Bubba carefully cradling her face in his hands as she opened her mouth._

" _Yeah, the inside of her lower lip is sliced open deep…" Bubba replied, holding a towel to Amanda's mouth._

" _What about her nose?" D-Von asked._

" _Not bent out of place so I think… hairline fracture… Mandy, don't try to talk, little lady." Bubba explained, picking Amanda up into his arms before he and D-Von stood up and D-Von glaring at Seth before they headed to the backstage area._

 _Amanda did as her old friend said and didn't say anything so as not to aggravate the pain, even as Seth was following them and shouting._

" _Take her and get her as far away from him as you can." D-Von replied as Bubba handed Amanda to Finn, who held onto her and did what was instructed before the multi time tag team champions turned to Seth._

" _Have you lost what little sense you had?! You could've cracked that kid's skull!" Bubba yelled after grabbing Seth by his throat before D-Von pulled him off of the younger man._

" _He deserves his ass being beaten but not right now!" D-Von responded._

" _It was an accident!" Seth replied defensively._

" _Yeah maybe so, but it was obviously a happy one to you!" Bubba responded, still ready at any moment to return his hand to where it had been._

" _What gave off that impression?!" Seth shouted._

" _When was the last time you did anything other than yell at that little girl and get physically violent with her?! No gentleness to her, no affection, just plain old jealousy because she got close to someone else! She opened her heart up again, nothing wrong with that!" D-Von responded, Seth letting his own anger out by flipping a nearby table over._

" _She lost all consideration for who was there first! Who dropped all to help her before he even cared, who she'd be nothing without! She just flicked me away like a bug on her skin, well this bug is damn well biting back!" Seth shouted out ragefully._

 _Bubba grabbed him again but was stopped by John._

" _Let an older sibling do what's_ _supposed to be done when the younger one's been harmed." John responded, the two letting him drag_ _Seth out into the parking lot._

" _If she hasn't already, she's gonna spread her legs for Balor and wind up regretting it-" Seth responded before John picked him up and bodyslammed him onto the windshield of an Equinox._

 _Seth was out cold and John left him like that…_

 **Present time…**

In their room, Amanda was sitting cross legged on the bed as she and Finn ate, Finn seeing the look in her eyes and resting his hand on her back.

"I'm surprised Rey didn't ask you any questions about how you and I met… or ask what your intentions are." Amanda said quietly.

"Wrong time for it, I suppose… but I felt him giving me the eye, that I'm sure of." Finn replied, his hand lightly rubbing her back for a second before it returned to his food.

"He can be protective… not to where it's like Seth but he will hurt someone if they hurt me." Amanda responded after they finished their food and she reached for the whiskey, Finn stopping her. "Probably not the best idea to drink liquor."

"No… it makes you get a bit reckless, not while you're still injured and people are liable to confront and rip all hell at you." Finn agreed.

"Yeah…" Amanda said as his right hand remained on her left one and her face flushed a light red. "Are you drunk again?" She asked quietly.

"Not this time…" Finn whispered before he leaned in and their lips crashed against each other's… the two fell onto the bed with Amanda on top of Finn and the noise attracted the attention of Alexa's fiance, Murphy, who hit his fist against the wall.

"Unless you want me to prove her right, I suggest you find an alleyway if you're that damn desperate for it!" Murphy shouted.

"We're in our own hotel room, switch yours out!" Amanda responded, arching herself towards Finn as he reached for the black silk cami she had on.

Murphy headed out of the room and started to beat on the nearest door, Emma opening it.

"Can't find Lexa? What happened now?" Emma asked.

"Mandy and Finn are about to perform the drum beat for a heavy metal concert on the other side of my wall… but yeah, now that you mention it, Alexa hasn't come back yet either." Murphy answered.

Emma grabbed her room key and purse, deciding to help Murphy.

At the same time as both of them were naked, Finn was on top of Amanda and his teeth clipped the crook of her neck, drawing drops of blood and Amanda growling in approval.

"So good to me…" Finn whispered, lightly kissing Amanda's left shoulder and neck as she closed her eyes and tossed her head back… she moved her hips to him and tried to grab onto his hair but he kept her pinned down, teeth lightly nipping at her exposed skin.

Finn reached over on the nightstand and took a condom out of the box left in their room and he put it on… Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as he moved forward, the two losing awareness of everything around them.

Amanda tossed her head back and moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the two moving faster once the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hit them harder.

By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was nothing left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile.

Once in each others arms and tangled up in the ivory bed sheets, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as his left hand rested on her hip.

It was later into the night that Amanda opened her eyes and looked at Finn.

The NXT Champion was soundly sleeping, his arms around Amanda and him holding her to his right side in a tight embrace… and Amanda rested her head back on his torso, Finn lightly kissing her on the top of her head.

' _What a fucking night…'_ Amanda thought before she settled back into sleep.

All the stress was fading away.


	5. Not Much Can Be Kept Quiet

_**8/26/15, NXT Live…**_

 _Amanda finished getting into her ring gear and zipped her Balor Club hoodie up over the leather and lace before she left the locker room._

' _Something doesn't feel right…' Amanda thought as she reached Hunter's office… and heard the yelling from him._

 _Amanda kicked the door open and charged in, Liviana trying to scream after Amanda jumped on her and put her in a headlock._

" _Get the fuck off of him!" Amanda yelled, tightening her grip but it wasn't long before she was slammed right into the wall._

 _Several of the others jumped when they heard that… and Finn grabbed a nearby shotgun and loaded it, turning_ _to Bayley and Sasha._

" _Lock the door." Finn said before disappearing down the hall._

" _Enough!" Hunter yelled as he managed to restrain Liviana by putting her against the wall… only to hear muffled growling from within the helmet and jump back as a blue glowing beam was extended from her hand, forming the outline of a burning hot sword, enough that it left scorch marks across the wall where it activated._

 _Liviana turned to them as Hunter helped a sore and disoriented_ _Amanda sit up… and she stepped back when she saw Amanda's hazel eyes look at her._

" _What the…" Amanda tried to ask._

 _Liviana tried to speak in return… but her helmet would muffle it, let alone the fact that inside it a bolted in rod prevented her jaw from moving. So she stared at Amanda, thinking of how to answer her… before turning to the wall with the sword in her hand,_ _and slashing it across the painted brickwork multiple times in different directions, until the marks spelled out the initials 'L.D'. And Amanda looked at it and thought… before she figured out what they meant._

 _Liviana Diesel. Her first and middle names._

 _Liviana backed up and deactivated the sword when she saw Finn with the shotgun before it was handed to Hunter and Finn helped Amanda_ _up to her feet, one hand on her back and the other on the side of her face with her hands braced on his arms._

" _Did that thing hurt you?!" Finn questioned, Liviana tilting her head down a bit… hearing it made her only more certain that to their view, a 'thing' was all she was now._

" _It's Liviana." Amanda whispered, Liviana looking up at them as they looked at her._

" _What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Finn asked, Liviana only glancing towards the wall for a second before looking back to him. "You… can you speak?" He questioned, Liviana looking down again with a slight shake of her head._

 _Amanda tried to stand up, Finn not letting her._

" _Livi…" Hunter said, Liviana looking up at him and the look clearly said "I'm sorry."._

 _Liviana stepped over to him, briefly placing her hand on Hunter's shoulder before stepping past and standing by the window, looking outside… she wanted to see the beauty, the blue sky and green trees, even the grey concrete of the roads… but all she could see was computerized red outlines on a black background, with numerous lines of text flashing and scrolling over her right eye._

 _But before they could speak, Liviana took off._

" _Get her to the medics." Hunter whispered, Finn helping Amanda up and noticed that she was cradling her left hand to her body… carefully pulling her right hand back when they were in the other room, he saw that her thumb was bruised and cut open._

" _Damn it, what happened?!" Enzo asked as he ran to them with one of the doctors following him._

" _Liviana's back… but she's not herself." Amanda answered once she was stretched out on the examination table and her thumb was being checked on._

" _It's like… She's trapped in this suit, she can't talk… she's almost robotic." Finn added._

" _Who or what did that-" Enzo started_ _to ask, jumping slightly when Amanda screamed out as her thumb was moved and Finn held her right hand in his left one._

 _When it was stitched up, it was x-rayed… nothing was broken but at the same time, Alexa had walked into the room and reeled back in a startled manner._

" _You were right about that loud thud!" Alexa shouted down the hall, Murphy running to her._

" _Damn, who the hell jumped you?!" Murphy asked once he saw Amanda._

" _I'll explain that… when I stop feeling pain." Amanda answered as Finn held her close to him. "There goes my match tonight… but I'm still heading out there for yours and Joe's, you guys worked so damn hard in this tournament." She whispered._

" _I wouldn't blame you for it… but take it easy while you do." Finn said._

 _Amanda nodded… and she hoped that Liviana would be herself again…_

 **Present time…**

"How in the hell did you two manage to get out of trouble this time?" Emma asked after she, Murphy, Alexa and Maryse made it back to the hotel.

"We honestly have no idea." Alexa responded, her small left hand in Murphy's larger right one.

"It was a really close call." Maryse replied before she narrowed her eyes at the nearest door… and then spoke in a language neither of them knew.

"Maryse, are you alright there?" Alexa asked.

"I… wouldn't intrude on them if I were you." Murphy responded, Alexa turning to him. "What? We've all had a rough day. Let's respect their privacy." He explained, Alexa not believing him.

"Maryse, what was it you said?" Alexa asked after turning back to the blonde.

"Somewhere along the lines of… those two getting closer, I think." Maryse replied, Alexa narrowing her eyes and then hitting her right hand against the door.

"Wake up, you damn horny demons!" Alexa yelled, Amanda and Finn opening their eyes.

"It's none of her business." Amanda mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

"Bliss, screw off!" Finn responded, lightly trailing his fingers on his right hand along Amanda's right hip.

"I hope that fucking condom he used ripped." Alexa muttered before they left.

"Even if it did, I'm sure she's on the pill." Maryse replied.

"Back to what happened, where did this alien disappear to?" Murphy asked.

"We have no idea… it's similar to what happened with that time traveller, Livi." Alexa answered.

At the same time, Zosha was hiding in the downtown area when Liviana found her.

"You in trouble too?" Liviana asked, having had to break the helmet to get it off.

"Sort of… what's with the…" Zosha responded, motioning to the broken helmet in Liviana's hands.

"I was… 'utilized'." Liviana answered, motioning down to the rest of the suit which Zosha now noticed by how it moved with her, that she wasn't just wearing a suit, it had been grafted to her like an extra component on a machine.

"As an assassin?" Zosha asked.

"Yeah… took too fucking long to get this helmet off. I'm hoping that Mandy won't kill me when I find her." Liviana replied.

"Was she their target?" Zosha responded.

"No but a friend of hers was… she basically saved his life." Liviana replied before they headed out of the area.

It was when the sun started to illuminate the city that Amanda opened her eyes again and tried to get up but Finn held onto her.

"Let someone else start this day off." Finn muttered, pulling Amanda on top of him.

"We can't hide out forever, you know that." Amanda responded as Finn sat up, Amanda repositioning herself so she was straddling him and his hands resting on her hips. "As much as I want to…" She whispered, trailing her index and middle fingers on her right hand up his left arm before they kissed.

It was as his mouth trailed up her neck that the door opened because of the spare key.

"Hey, one of you left this-aw, for fuck's sake!" Dean responded, yelling the last part before dropping the key and slamming the door to keep himself in the hallway. "They give guests _Do Not Disturb_ signs for a reason!" He yelled.

"We had the door locked for that reason, Ambrose!" Finn replied.

Amanda shook her head, knowing that things would just turn crazier.

She could sense that Liviana was out there.


End file.
